Pokemon vrs Me and My Passies.
by The New Ultra Mike
Summary: Sequal to the one with Animorphs. Happens before the second part of the Gay Talk show
1. My Worst Idea

Note: Only one more fic till my silver 25th. The next one will be sweet, and so will this one. The sequal of Animorphs vrs Me and My passies, and it should be cool. Remember to read and review.  
  
Pokemon Vrs Me and My Passies  
  
(Scene: One hour after the events in Animorphs Vrs Me and my Passies, we find Ex, Ultra Mike and Explodo Man walking in a forest).  
  
Ex: You notice that the last hour as seemed like a few months? What the fuck is with that?  
  
Ultra Mike: I have no idea, and don't try blaming it on Explodo Man like last time.  
  
Explodo Man: Yeah, fagot boy! (Ex charges at Explodo Man and delievers a right hook to his face). That was very uncool, but this isn't. (Charges and right hooks him back. Ex then knees Explodo Man in the face, then punches him up to the sky. Explodo Man uses the momentum and flies straight up in the air and comes down with a high rib kick. Ex grabs his leg and throws him into a tree, and Expodo man launches a fireball at him). Hot enough for you? Because I got much more then that.  
  
Ex: I guess you don't realize those lines are really gay and stupid, which fits you perfectly.  
  
Explodo Man: You are really askin for it. Now for you do die! (Fires a beam,but Ex swiftly dodges and it hits Doug). Well, no one really liked the dumb fucker anyway. (Fires again and hits Superman and kills him). Maybe a few liked him, but at least now Batman can't ram him in the sack. (Fires again and hits Profesor Oak). Damn! now I can''t get a Pokemon! Oh wait, I already have one. (Gary enters).  
  
Gary: You killed my Grandpa for no reason. Now I must kill you, even though I am only a little weak kid with no powers and can only gloat about how good of a trainer I am even though not really because I fix it so I can win and pay my cheerleader squad money to say I'm cool and even Ash is a better trainer then I am and he sucks royally.  
  
Ultra Mike: All of that is true but you can never kill us. that's like saying that Pikachu will hate ketchup forever and ever if he wasan't drugged into it.  
  
Gary: Time for my best pokemon. Go Pussy sucker! (His Eevee comes out). I must warn that pussy sucker is a master in the art of sucking dicks, so you might as well Just pull your pants down and get it over with.  
  
Ex: I would rather not make fun of power punk, thank you.  
  
Explodo Man: And my Pokemon will kick your ass and your pussy sucker. (Calls out his Charizard). prepare to meet an even worser fate then your Grandpa.  
  
Gary: I will not become victim of the Michigan Mexican Montanna Mad Munner!( Explodo Man calls for Charizard to use his flamethrower. This burns Eevee a lot, and roasted his planted on Vagina. Eevee tries a headbutt, but Charizard just grabs him and eats his face off, then tail wacks the rest of him into deep space). Guess I won't be able to satisfy my gay desires anymore.   
  
Expldo Man: Is that it, or to you want the rest of your pokemon to die?  
  
Gary: I call out my number one frencher! (Sends out Nidiqueen). Give charizard your kiss attack. (Nidoqueen tries, put Charizard mega kicks him in half). Well, tghat only leaves my first and only straight pokemon. (Sends out his Arachine).  
  
Ultra Mike: I guess Gary does actually have un fag pets, but I really find that hard to believe.  
  
Ex: My turn, Explodo Man. Don't make me use a brick. (Ex calls out his Venasaur. Venasaur smacks arachine with his vine whip, then cuts him into little peices with a razor leaf). And like the pokemon, the trainer must also die. (Ex uses super speed kick on gary, then elbows him harm so hard it comes off. Then he jams the harm in his mouth, cutting of air circulation). Now what are we going to do, have a box of Wheatios?  
  
Explodo Man: I say we find Misty and rape her! (Ultra Mike smacks him in the head). Thanks, man I don't know what I was thinking. I mean find Misty and kill her. (Brock, Ash and Misty walk in).  
  
Ash: Look, it's the guys that kicked my ass and threw me in the closet.* (See Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune's Gay Talk Show Part 2). Wanna do it again, cause that felt good.  
  
Ultra Mike: No, espically because this is a prequal of the sequal of that. You see, this is like the second part of Animorphs vrs me and my passies, except with Pokemon.   
  
Brock: And more sex in my bedroom. I really like that.  
  
Explodo Man: Actualy, there was no sex in that one, and no sex in this one either. Now prepare for a pokemon battle.  
  
Misty: And here goes Ash saying yeah, i'm the best and shit like that. (Ex blasts Misty's head off, then threw it somewhere in the deep ocean).  
  
Ex: Misty I always wanted to say this. No wait, you're dead, never mind.  
  
Ash: Way to go. we never liked her uglieness. I'd rather fuck a peice of a boulder then her. (Peice of a boulder rolls in). It was just a comparasion, I didn't really want to do you.  
  
Boulder: Stupid bitch. (Rolls on Ash, then leaves).  
  
Ash: I still challange you to battle, explodo guy.  
  
Explodo man: That's man, MAN! How dumb do you have to be to not get that one right. (Ash sends out Pikachu, while Explodo sends out his Dragonite. Pikachu tries thunder, put dragonite just sits on him then sucks him through his put and spits him out). I call that the reverse shit killer.  
  
Ash: I'm still not beaten yet. Go Butterfree! (Waits). Oh yeah, gave him away so he could get it on. Go Pidgeot! (Waits again). I really learn how to keep Pokemon. Go Bulbasaur. (Pokeball comes out wih letter. Ash reads it). Dear Ash, screw you, I'm going to a place where there isn't gay people. Somewhere in Japan. Hatefully, Bulbasaur. What a nice letter. (Sends out his Charizard). Go kick one of your own kind's ass. (Ash's Charizard flies and does a flame thrower, but Explodoman's dodges and does a dragon rage. the attack hits dead on). I am beginning to realize that I suck. (Sends out his Squirtle. Squritle runs away, but not before skull bashing Ash in the balls). Now I know I suck. (Sends out Kingler and Muck. Kingler fires a hypeer beam, combined with Muck's posion. Charizard is hit, but with no damage). can I ever get a break? (Goes to call them back, but Charizard slashes them to death). can I get my pokemon I let go? (They appear). Thanks. Now listen guys, I need your help. (Butterfree, Pidgeot, Primeape, lapras and Haunter just beat him up and steals his hat). You freaks! That's my lunch. (They all somehow fly away). This is just not the best last day of life, seeing as Misty killed me when my butt went all ugly again* (See fic Assy boy). Oh well, might as well die with some screwin. (Has sex with Brock), Now then. (Sends out Tauros. charizard Heasbutts his heart in). And last but no least. (Sends ot his Heracross. Heracross horn attacks Charizard, then Ultra Mike blast Ash into fine cinder. Then Charizard sonic waves Heracross).  
  
Ex: Finally, it took nearly a page, but he's dead. Now that only leaves Brock.  
  
Brock: How about you not kill me and just leave me alone?  
  
Ultra Mike: I have an even better idea. (Makes Tracey come out). As punishment for being a womanizing little wuss, Tracey will now make nude portraits of you for the rest of his life, as well as other freaky stuff no one will watch.  
  
Tracey: At last I can finally life up to my ideas of life. (Takes Brock into the deep forest).  
  
Explodo Man: What are we supposed to do now?  
  
Ulta Mike: Kick some Gym leaders ass. (Makes the other six gym leaders appear). Stop the splurge, Surge. (Blasts him). Time to tear ripa Ericka. (Blasts her).  
  
Ex: It seesma, there's a dead Sabrina. (Blasts her). Yoga won't help Koga. (Blasts him).  
  
Expldo Man: It's so lame, to be Blaine. (Blasts him). My name ain't Tommy, an neither is Giovanni. (Blasts him). That was pointless.  
  
Ultra Mike: true, but in a cool sort of way. (Mewtwo teleports in). What do you want?  
  
Mewtwo: I want to join your passie. It seems so cool.   
  
Ex: Sorry, but no Pokemon allowed. Ever since that incident with Power Punks and a mankey.  
  
Mewtwo: You haven't seen the last of me. (Walks off, then falls off a cliff).  
  
Ex: Is it time for the end?  
  
Ultra Mike: I'll tell you, but first we must see how everyone we killed is doing. (Teleport to hell).  
  
Ex: Damn, it's hot down here. Someone turn the Air condtioning on.   
  
Explodo Man: Stop being such a weak baby. i'm perfectly fine.  
  
Ex: That's because dumbass, you're using a fire sheild, and the fact that you are always on heat power, so stop being stupid. (Explodo Man gets pissed and chucks a barrage of fireballs at him, mkaing hell super hot. Ex then brings out his staff and beats him with it until Explodo man kicks Ex in the knee then sideswipw punches his face).  
  
Ultra Mike: Do you want this to end or not?  
  
Ex and Explodo Man: Yes, so end it!  
  
Ultra Mike: First a recap of what happened to everyone. Ash is being spanked by Freiza for eternity, Misty is being tortured by everyone until she stops becomeing a slut, which will never happen. Brock and Tracey will eventually marry and have kids, with Tracey as the mom.  
  
Ex: That would be obvuious.  
  
Explodo man: Even though Brock has a virgina, is bisexual and touched the president a few times to get to be on Pokemon.  
  
Ultra Mike: The pokemon will all become natinal gamblers and bet all their fortune on a pair of threes. The Gym leaders no one gives three shits about, Gary, Superman Doug, and Profesor Oak are stuck in the Portal of stupidity, and Mewtwo is not dead but seriously hurt in the Pokeworld. (They leave hell).  
  
Explodo Man; When will it all end, man?   
  
Ultra Mike: We're almost at the end. Now all we have to do is beat Team Rocket down. (Team Rocket walks in and does Motto, then Ultra Mike, Ex, and Explodo Man fire a combined beam and kill them. They blast off to hell again).  
  
Ex: Now can we end this?  
  
Explodo Man: I want to say it. The- (Animorphs appear).  
  
Jake: Time for revenge for what you did in the prequal.  
  
Ultra Mike: You just don't get it do you? Now shut up and leave before we kill you. (Animorphs grumble then leave). Explod man, you wanted to.  
  
Explodo man: The End  
  
The End 


	2. PokePornoHouse

PokePornoHouse- A Big Brother Parody in which the gang and others spens 2 months in the palayboy mansion? (Ties in with this fic). This could be a fic, so watch for it! 


End file.
